Oscillators are designed to generate a signal that periodically changes over time. One type of oscillator is a relaxation oscillator. A relaxation oscillator is a repeating circuit that achieves a repetitive output signal by charging and discharging a capacitor through a resistor. The time that it takes to charge and discharge the capacitor defines a period of the output signal of the relaxation oscillator.